rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Zheng-Jai the Diabolic
Zheng-Jai the Diabolic, also known as "The Wandering Inferno" or "The Dragon", is a fearsome and cruel mogu general, skilled in using a deadly glaive and calling upon devastating fire-focussed magic. He was known by his brethren for his curelity towards his foes and his sheer brutality in battle, aswell as for commanding with an iron fist. Appearance Zheng-Jai's skin is red, perfectly matching with his sadistic and diabolic nature, aswell as with his gold-red plate armour. He's mostly wielding a deadly and highly decorated glaive. The dark hair that hangs down from his head is mostly bound to a ponytail at the upper part of it. His eyes are glowing green. The parts that are not covered with his armour, reveal extreme masses of muscle. Zheng-Jai mostly wears no helmet, because he wants his enemies to look their doom right into the eyes. Capabilites and Equipment 'The Dragon's Will' Zheng-Jai's primary weapon is a big, deadly and enchanted glaive. Capable of cleaving foes into a half with ease, due to it's size and sharpness, it is an excellent weapon to wield and brought Zheng-Jai many victories before. Additionaly this deadly weapon is enchanted with ancient and powerful mogu-magic and runes. When in combat, it will get as hot as the breath of a dragon without melting away, thus it'd be recommended to dodge, rather than to block. This abbility gave the glaive it's name; The Dragon's Will. It is not known from where and how Zheng-Jai obtained it. 'Zheng-Jai's Magic' Zheng-Jai isn't just skilled with his weapon, but in casting spells aswell. Of course, he focussed mainly on the power of the fire, being capable of using it to his own advantage. May it be surrounding himself with an immolating aura, spiting fire, hurling bolts of fire, or creating runes of fire on a nearby surface. Additionally, he managed to learn a bit of the spiritbinding and flesh-shaping magic which was gifted to his race, though it turned out that he's not as skilled in it as others of his people are. In combat, he will mainly rely on his melee attacks, but additionaly he will probably enhance them with blazing flames and maybe spit fire every now and then. The control over fire, granted him most of his titles like "The Dragon", for is habit to spit fire and burn his enemies to ashes with his breath, or "The Wandering Inferno", due to the fact that he'll enter combat mostly while shrouded in flames. He proved to have a greater resistance towards fire than others of his race do, although a greater vulnerabillity towards frost magic. However, he seems to have no problem with natural frost and cold. 'Zheng-Jai's Armour' Zheng-Jai is wearing a thick plate armour, forged by the mogu. The armour itself was given to him as he ascended to the rank of a general. To this very day, he was always seen wearing it. The armour protected him in many dangerous situations, deflecting a blow here and there, that would've killed him normally. Therefore the armour has several, light scratches. Strangely it has no dents though. Additionaly, the armour seems to grant him a greater resistance towards spells, making Zheng-Jai a perfect and deadly juggernaut. However the resistance that is granted is rather medium, neither is the pain that is dealt on impact lesser. Personality Zheng-Jai wasn't just called "The Diabolic" because of no reason. Most of his titles were given to him by his foes and those that were under his command. His nautre is extremely cruel and brutal, not only towards his enemies, but also towards those that fail him. It is said that he commanded his soliders with an iron fist, mostly fighting by their side aswell, to be able to punish those who fail directly. He enjoys suffering like no one else, and loves the sound of a screaming pandaren before anything else. His bloodthirst is extreme, although he does not let it overtake himself. He appears to be a briliant strategist and a brutal General. He personally, enjoys to set his foes on fire and burn them to ashes, although he will rather just trimm them down while in battle. He will handle most soliders and those under him like dirt, but also forcing them to give their best with this behaviour. He will show unbreakable loyality towards his superiors, and fulfill their order without questioning. Background Not much is recorded and known about Zheng-Jai's past. It is clear that he showed great talent in warfare, combat and magic even as he still was in the lower ranks of the Korune. Back as the Mogu ruled over Pandaria, Zheng-Jai served into the lines of the Korune under the service of Lei Shen, the Thunder King. Zheng-Jai pleased his superiors during this time very often, and showed great initiative upon striking back the Pandaren rebellions. Due to his cruel deeds against the Pandaren and his succeed in strking back every rebillion, he soon not only earned several fearsome titles that would remain in the heads of the people, but also quickly rose up in the rank of the Korune. One day he was finally promoted to the rank of General. Now known as General Zheng-Jai the Diabolic, he commanded those who were below him, ruling them with an iron fist. He not only earned fear and respect from his foes, but also from his soliders. Legends were written about him, songs were sung about his firery glory in battle and fearsome stories were told amongst the slaves about him. He was indeed a memorable mogu, with the habit to spit fire and combine fire magic with deadly melee combat. Many titles were given to him during this age, and he was truely respected. But one day the Pandaren managed a great step in the history of Pandaria. One of their rebellions succeeded unfortunately, and Zheng-Jai made it to his personal mission to strike it back once again. But this rebellion was different. After Zheng-Jai and his men stormed into battle with the Pandaren, he soon realised that they were losing the fight. Even if they may have cleaved many of their enemies, they were just too quick and more organised as they thought they could be. His men fell one by one, and Zheng-Jai came to the conclusion that he could not win this fight. He fell back with the rest of his men and fled with the rest of the Korune. Years later he grew sick of the Korune. They were doing nothing against the Pandaren empire that flourished. He left them, moving into the wilds with his three most trusted men. From here it is rather unknown what they did there, but they soon seemed to be forgotten by the rest of Pandaria. They remained in the wilderness of the land, wandering it and seeking allies to claim what is their birthright. Leadership. Ruling over the continent. And it seemed that this opportunity may come soon, as the strangers arrived and released the dark being called Sha. Zheng-Jai was seen again at this time, resurfacing the old legends and stories and luring adventurers into the wilderness of Pandaria on the search of him. Zheng-Jai keeps hiding at an unknown location, waiting for the right moment and the opportunity to use the chaos that was just unleashed upon Pandaria. His time will come. Very soon. He's sure about that. The present day Zheng-Jai is currently wandering the wilderness of Pandaria with the few fellows that are still left. He's hoping to either find more of his kind, that are ready to take action and where he can fulfill his duty as a General, or to gather enough other mogu and taking the initative for himself. Category:Mogu Category:Mage Category:Back story Category:Warrior